


Games & Cooking

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ChenSungNo make a small appearance, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaemin makes Renjun play video games with him. Loser has to cook for the winner.





	Games & Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in ages, so don’t be surprised if this is bad.

Renjun and Jaemin tend to be entertained by playing video games when they have no schedules. Today was unlike other days however. 

Renjun was watching Buzzfeed Unsolved (Supernatural of course) when he overheard a small knock from his bedroom door. The person on the other side slowly opened the door and peeped in. “Sorry to interrupt your conspiracy things or whatever they’re called, but I really want to play video games.” He stated and finished it off with a small pout towards Renjun. 

Renjun raised his eyebrows. Usually Jaemin did other activities with the other members, and he must say he was a bit speechless that the younger have came to him to hang out. 

The older but smaller male set down his phone on his lap, the screen paused on 3 Horrifying Cases of Ghosts and Demons, which Jaemin didn’t pay much attention to, but found it cute how Renjun watched videos of that. “Where are the others?” Jaemin by now entered the room and became comfortable at the end of Renjun’s double decker bed, glass bottles filling Jaemin’s vision, must be from those nights that Renjun goes to the kitchen to get a drink but gets too lazy to throw out the bottles afterwards. 

The younger male seemed confused at first until he processed the question. “I haven’t seen them. They probably went shopping.” Renjun numbly nodded his head. 

“So game?” Two controllers were planted where Renjun was resting his feet, unnoticed until now. 

—

Maybe Renjun made a mistake agreeing to play video games because the next thing he knows he’s being dragged to the younger’s room and forced to wear a hoodie that doesn’t belong to him. 

“It would look cute on you.” was Jaemin’s excuse as to why a hoodie was thrown at the older male right when he entered. 

Once he had put it on, he recognized Jaemin’s scent on the hoodie. Strawberry. 

Jaemin had the game already ready for them to start playing but before he pressed play he glanced at the older male. 

“Loser has to cook for the winner.”

Renjun grimaced, evidentially shown on his face. “Are you really going to torture yourself like that?” The question caused Jaemin to scoff. 

“Hey! I love your cooking. Why do you think I always go to you when I want to be taken care of?” 

Renjun shrugged. “The others especially Mark hyung would burn down the dorm.” Jaemin’s expression turned a bit sour before speaking. 

“tHe oTherS eSpecIallY mArK hYuNg woUld bUrn DoWn thE dOrM. Ha!” 

Renjun tried to stifle his laugh but couldn’t. “Are you jealous?” Jaemin turned towards him before responding. 

“I mean we haven’t hung out alone in a while and you’re over here talking about Mark hyung.” 

“So you are jealous..” Renjun couldn’t contain his laugh anymore and let it out. Jaemin found the sight extremely adorable, Renjun’s cute laugh while wearing his hoodie which looked oversized on him. 

“I just mentioned Mark hyung since he can’t even make eggs correctly.” The older male covered his mouth with his sweater-pawed hand to try to hide the fact he was laughing. 

Jaemin should be jealous more often just to get that same reaction from Renjun. 

—

“Why does the dorm smell extremely good? Jaemin did you cook?” Jeno comments once he arrive at the dorms with Jisung and Chenle. 

At that exact moment Renjun appeared, looking a bit sleepy with Jaemin right behind him. “What did you say again Jeno?” Jaemin questioned. 

“He asked if you cooked since it smells really good.” Jisung responds instead. 

Jaemin shook his head and went behind the smaller male, wrapping his arms around the smaller’s waist and plopped his head on top of the other’s. 

“I didn’t. It was all Injunnie~” he gave a quick peck on the older’s cheek before giving the rest a big grin. He noticed Renjun’s face flushing a bit, counting it a victory in his head. 

“Ew, you guys look like a married couple from a wattpad story.” Chenle mentions before heading to Jisung’s (also Jaemin’s) room to leave the shopping bags at. 

Soon after, Jisung and Jeno excuse themselves to their rooms but not before taking a small bite from the food that Renjun made. 

“We should do this more often, Injunnie.” 

“You’re just saying that since you always win.” 

“Yeah, but I love your cooking especially when you cook with my hoodies on.” 

Let’s just say Renjun didn’t sleep alone in his room that night, and he didn’t mind cooking for Jaemin after all.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any requests here’s my curious cat and twitter, i appreciate comments too!
> 
> twitter.com/nctbub
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/neobub


End file.
